The emerald shadow
by lavendellotus
Summary: On the night of the Uchiha massacre, Sakura gets kidnapped by Itachi on request by Akatsuki in a plan to raise a child to infiltrate in Konoha.
1. A second crime

**A/N:Oh yeah, finally I had the courage to post this one. It's my first fanfiction I ever managed to write down and plan to continue on with at least 5+ chapters. I hope you find it interesting and review with your honest thoughts. I do apologize for the short chapter, I hope it was enough to get you in to the mood and look forward to more.**

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the village hours ago and midnight was growing near. Few was still out at this hour, only to long for returning back inside to the warmth of a bed to tuck in to. But he couldn't wait to just escape this area for good.

The great pain, the great crime he had committed tonight, he wanted to just escape from it now, as according to plan.  
He shut his eyes, deactivating the sharingan that he had been having activated for a longer time.  
Opening up his eyes, his dark eyes studied his younger brother laying passed out on the ground after being freed from his genjutsu.

Itachi did what he had to, after all this was what he had to do to protect Sasuke and assure his future.

And by looking a last time at the smaller figure on the ground he turned to keep walking and took a jump up at one of the rooftops, looking out over Konoha. It would be the last time he would see this view for a long time, maybe the last.

He doubted he would ever be able to return here as a free man, maybe for his execution, maybe as a corpse. But nothing else.

Another presence was near, he already knew who it was on the chakra so he didn't even bother to face the other.

"It has been a change in plans, we are staying here a little longer."  
Itachi just remained silent and waited for the male behind him to continue.

"I need you to get me a civilian child."

He turned around to face the man that had identified himself as Uchiha Madara.  
Did he perhaps want Sasuke, or any other child with a bloodline limit, or from a gifted family?

"Any child?"

Tracking down kids in the night would probably be a tough task but being able to massacre a whole clan was a tough one too and yet he had managed. What would it matter if he got another task on his hand, this one wouldn't at least include deaths.

"Any child." And with that Itachi jumped away and activated his sharingan while peeking out over the houses under his feet.  
Most children would surely be in bed by now, with most windows darkened. But something colourful in the corner of his eye.

He stopped at a roof and looked over at the house on the other side below. A smaller girl with outstanding pink hair and eyes with an emerald shade in what seemed to be her room's window and looked up at the sky, unaware on who was looking at her.

The moment their eyes met she was caught in his genjutsu, opening up the window to drop out in to his arms.


	2. The arrival

A/N:Thank you. Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story, it's certainly very inspiring to see others are interested to see what happens next. So for that I tried to update fast and write a longer chapter.

* * *

Madara had taken off shortly after Itachi had finished his task and leaving the pair with information on a meeting point with the waiting organization.  
He had carried her in bridal style in his arms while they had been travelling on a high speed for hours, only taking short necessary breaks.  
The girl had remained asleep in his arms, caught in the genjutsu he had put her under. Like Alice falling through the rabbit hole had the girl fallen in to a world of shifting colours and shapes, far away from the fate that awaited her.

Itachi still didn't know what Akatsuki had in mind for the girl, he felt he shouldn't know, didn't want to know. How long would it take until shinobis would be outside the village searching for her. With the massacre at the center of attention and the parents not aware until the morning of their missing daughter, it would maybe take it to the afternoon before a real search squad would be given for the little girl.  
That would be enough for Itachi to be way ahead of them, besides a missing civilian child was the least he would worry to be captured with.

Sunset was drawing near and their destination was in his sight.  
The meeting point was a large building, resembling a temple that seemed to have been abandoned by it's original keepers years ago.  
Now instead it was filled with people in black coats with red clouds printed on them.

Itachi entered the building, still carrying the girl in his arms and approached the group that was spread out over the room. In total they were 8 people, their features were hard to read due to the dark setting in the room, throwing shadows over the people standing close to the wall. He stepped further in to the room and placed down the girl before his feet like she was an offering to a higher power.

Silent laid over the whole room until one of them that had been standing in the back stepped forward.  
Itachis sharingan met with another bloodline limit, the rinnegan.

"Uchiha Itachi. Welcome to our organization, Akatsuki. You will work under my command together with your partner Kisame."

Itachi just broke eye contact to glance over at the male that moved by hearing his name. He was the tallest in the group but stood out more because of the big sword on his back and his skin that had an odd blue shade.

"Yo, sharingan boy."

He didn't even nod to that "greeting" just kept his emotionless face at the other before returning his gaze to the leader that had moved closer to the girl, hovering over the small body.

"This will be perfect, at this young age she will be easy to shape to whatever we want."

They needed? What was their true purpose, human experiments, child soldiers? But, it didn't make sense.  
He glanced over at the leader to await answers for his silent questions but they remained unanswered.  
Those purple eyes studied the child with great curiosity but with an expression close to Itachi, not showing off any emotion, while the rest of the group seemed less impressed by their youngest addition.

"If it doesn't work as plan, she will work excellent in earning in money. You can earn quite well on prostitution."  
A new voice spoke, deeper than the younger male, judging by the voice coming from the far left it was the male were face was too covered up to judge his age or anything at all more than he had a disturbing mind.

The rinnegan carrier formed seals above the girls head and knocked his finger against her head, releasing the genjutsu.  
The whole group watched under silence as the girl slowly woke up from her long slumber.  
Her green orbs stared right in to a pair of purple eyes with a circular pattern covering the whole eye.  
She blinked a few times and looked around, trying to get used to the darker setting in the room and soon seeing the dark silhouettes appearing like great shadows over her.  
Her eyes widened, showing off the silent fear she was filled with the more her sight took in more of the features of her abductors.  
She slipped backward on her butt to only bump in to Itachis leg. The girl squeaked feeling the human wall against her and looked over her shoulder. Seeing the forehead protector with the familiar symbol should have calmed her but the girl crawled away instead to the wall at the far left that was free from strangers. Her head was lowered down to her knees that she embraced tightly, waiting for someone to come and take her away from this darkness and scariness. But no one came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the hours the group had shattered, some of them returning to their temporary rooms, while the group of the money obsessed person which Itachi had learned name was Kakazu was off on a mission with the cursing guy named Hidan.

The pink haired girl had remained curled up against the wall, pulling on the sleeves of her pyjamas shirt and wiping her tears with it. She had not cried or screamed, biting on her lip to keep her voice low, anything to keep the attention away from her.  
It seemed like a natural behaviour for anyone who was surrounded by S-ranked criminals.

"Uchiha, there is a room on the second floor for your usage, you and Kisame will be noticed when you two will move out."  
With that their leader and the blue haired woman in his company were on their move as well, leaving to their own rooms.

Kisame already walked toward the stairs, Itachi glanced over at the little girl who was frozen on her spot, staring down in to the floor.  
"Uchiha, leave princess forehead to be, with a forehead like this she should know what a mistake it would be to run away."  
Itachi kept his reactions to himself from his partners mocking the little girl. He followed him toward the stairs, only stopping hearing a little voice that had not spoken during the whole evening.

"U-uchi-ha."

He glanced over at the little girl who carefully looked up at him. She took a deep breath to gather together more courage to speak louder.

"Uchiha...That means..You, Sasuke-kun.." She got nervous to finally daring to speak to him and this much at once. But Itachi knew what she wanted to say, and he had no plans to lead her any further.

"I do not know of such a name."

Itachi continued his steps, not getting far before he heard light steps behind him. The girl had hurried up behind him to join the duo upstairs.  
They entered a long hallway that was dyed in a darker red on doors on both sides. Kisame kept walking to the other end of the hall, picking the room in the left corner, nodding toward the door beside it before entering and shutting the door.

Being left alone, Itachi looked down at the girl that tugged on the sleeves of her pyjamas. It was yellow with a print of small flowers in a shade similar to her own hair.  
"What is your name?" Since he had no intentions of calling her princess forehead he rather ask her for her real name.

"Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura, huh? How amusing, named after the spring and the pink blossoms it represented. Yet, she was just a little flower bud, far from her season of blossoming.

"Follow me, Sakura." With that he walked to the door he had been directed to with Sakura in his follow. The room was small, furnished in a similar red shade as the red of the building with a bed, a desk and a chair in the room. Itachi took a seat in the chair and in the first time since many days he felt his body slowly relaxing. He made a gesture to the bed toward the girl.

"You sleep there."

"Bu-but-"

"I'm an easy sleeper."

Sakura stepped in further in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She glanced over at him to await further orders but when silence was the only answer she got from him she crawled up on the bed and laid down under the covers. Despite spending the whole day asleep the girl was soon back to sleeping in the bed.  
Itachi watched her for a while, waited until her breaths became deeper until he shut his eyes and was finally after many days allowed to sleep.


	3. Corruption, courage, composure

**A/N:Thank you again for the great support, it makes me so happy and make me want to give my all in to the writing. I am really sorry it took much longer than planned on updating, but I didn't have planned that my elder sister would give birth a month before her planned date to a sweet little daughter.**

**I was afraid I was making Itachi too much of a softie but it seems no one mind so we are moving forward!**

* * *

Itachi had woken up before the sunset, soundless leaving the room with a sleeping Sakura in it to head outside to gather air and clear his mind.  
He sat down in position for some meditation, an usual morning habit for him whenever time allowed him.  
"Itachi, I am rather disappointed in your choice of child."  
He frowned, being interrupted in his morning rituals by _him_ of all the other people in his surroundings.  
Madaras voice was deep and as always, with an undertone of amusement when he spoke to Itachi.  
"I recall you told me any child was fine with you. As far as I am concerned, Sakura falls under that category." He kept his eyes closed, inhaling deep breaths.

"Oh, she has a name? And also a student at the ninja academy."

"She is yet just 8 years old at the most, by the impression she is a child of average intelligence without any specific talent, she is fine."

"You really keep an ey-"

"What is Akatsukis attention with kidnapping an 8-year old?"  
He opened up his eyes to look at the elder, feeling the urge to glare but as always keeping his calm. He was not in a position to demand for such information but he had to know, what he had brought her to.

"Don't tell me, you actually worry about the child."

"Merely curiosity."  
The elder chuckled as it was an answer he fully didn't believe but he kept his comment to himself and decided to give away an answer easy this time.

"With intense training and indoctrination she will be our little puppet and assist in infiltrating in Konoha."  
With only silence following, Madara spoke further.  
"So, if that satisfies you I assume you wouldn't mind being parted from the child?"  
That was more an order than a question, showing who had the upper hand. Madara pulled out a scroll and held it out to Itachi that had gone in to standing position.  
"You and Kisame will be moving out during the day."

He took the scroll he was given by the elder and read it quickly before walking off silently to the building to prepare himself for the day. He wouldn't return to his room, Sakura was still inside there and probably sleeping, he and his new partner would probably be out before she was awake. It was better so. He no longer held responsible for her fate, so he no longer needed to know anything of her well being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up by the sun shining in to the room and warming her face. So it was morning, yet she didn't have any idea of how long it has been since she had been taken or how far away from home she was.  
For once being able to wake up in such a quiet place without her mother's loud voice yelling at her for any reason she should be happy. Now she would give anything to hear her voice, or her fathers lousy jokes. See her own pale yellow wallpapers instead of these dark wooden ones. She chewed on her trembling lip to try keep in her tears. She imagined if Ino had been here, she would have scolded her for being such a crybaby and acted like an adult. Ino was that amazing after all, confident in herself and in her skills both as a ninja and a female. Sakura had to try to think like her, think of her supporting voice until it would be all over.  
She sat slowly up in bed and tried to build up the scenario of last night in her head.  
She remember Iruka-sensei has said it was important for a ninja to take in and analyse their surroundings.  
How many was the abductors? At least four, or maybe five. It had been too dark, she hadn't been able to think or see clear at that moment. 'Forgive me, sensei, but I don't know'.  
She wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks quickly and shoot a glance around in the room.  
The chair where that Uchiha man had been sitting in was now left empty. At the desk were now a pile of clothes,a bento box and bottle of water. Beside the food was also a shining set of kunais and shurikens. Was these, for her? Or perhaps, had Uchiha-san left his things and clothes here while taking a shower. The thought of the elder guy walking in to the room half naked any minute filled the little girl with great horrors of embarrassment.

She sat still and listened for a while but no one seemed to come and she couldn't hear any noises from pouring water. So she decided to make a move, looking closer at the new items at the desk. Her mouth watered just by the sight of the food, a bento containing various small courses. It wouldn't hurt to taste a little, right? She opened up the plastic lid and grabbed the chopsticks laying near by gripping up some rice. Followed by the rice she had soon emptied the whole plastic box and along with the water bottle. Uchiha-san better be just as fast with eating as he claimed he was with sleeping since it was now just crumbles left after the food.

Now it was those clothes. She smelled the sleeve of her pyjamas and wrinkled her nose, it definitely was in need of some washing but would she be able to ask those people if she could have her pyjamas washed up? She highly doubted it. Her gaze wandered over the clothes. it was pair of dark blue pants along with a sweater in a matching shade. Not her usual choice of color to wear but it would work for now she thought while waiting and listening for sounds while undressing quickly and pulling on the clothes. She felt sad by the thought of leaving her pyjamas behind that had been a birthday gift from her parents. Her new outfit were indeed to big for her with big sleeves hanging down over her hands and pants legs hanging over her feet.  
It would work for now but it felt yet like something was missing. She felt over her body and stopped at her head. Her ribbon, she always took it off when she was going to sleep. Her most precious gift from her best friend. What would have Ino done know in this situation?  
Seeing the shinning kunai set on the table the idea hit her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being fully dressed she sat down on the bed and waited. For what though? She ran her fingers through hair, it was still a little messy after her finger combing. Her new blue ribbon made of the shreds from sleeves and pantlegs she had shortened covered it up pretty good and her forehead was no longer covered by her bangs. She sat still for a while and waited but again it was only silence. Would someone come and pick her up, those people she had met last night or would Konoha people come and take her home? She glanced over at the window, would she have a chance on sneaking out the window and fleeing.  
But as those men had said themselves, she had no idea on where she was, and she didn't posses any talents on scouting or the stamina to travel far especially not if she were to be hunted.

Sakura rose up from her seat and walked toward the window and looked out. All she could see was forest, nothing outstanding that could identify where they were. She jumped on her spot hearing the door opening behind her. It must had been one of them from last night, she couldn't remember his face but the voice did indeed sound familiar. He was tall with long dark hair, framing his pale face.  
"Sakura-chan, follow me downstairs." Hearing him call her by her first name send a shiver down her spine, it didn't cling as calming as it had when Uchiha-san had spoken her name.  
He grinned like a predator watching his prey, ready to launch at it but he remained still, just watching her as she clumsily gathered the weapons off the desk in her arms and followed him.

They returned down to the room they had been in the night before, to join the male that was waiting for them. He had red hair and a flawless face with almost doll alike features. "Don't make it a habit to keep me waiting, Orochimaru." The doll alike facade was interrupted by a frown from the male as he turned his attention to Sakura. He scanned her from head to toe, looking slight displeased with her appearance. Sakura automatically pouted her lips and stared down at her feet, if the mere sight of her could throw him off why had they brought her there in the first place. The red haired male frowned and finally spoke. "So we got the short straw, it can't be helped." His eyes still rested on Sakura while he continued "Child, see it as a blessing to be able to witness eternal art." She didn't know what he had meant by that but she just nodded and followed the duo out. Even though she was scared just by the thought about going further away from the village she felt a little better knowing that she had stuffed pieces of her torn pyjamas in her pockets and left the leftovers hidden under the bed.

* * *

**A/N:Ah, I hope this was worth the wait, and yes I will try my best to stick with the original storyline, hence Orochimaru's appearance. I feel now when we are slowly getting in to the story I want to attempt to write longer chapters. Will try to have chapter 4 up by next week!**


	4. With death by our side

Sakura felt confident while holding the bundle of the pyjamas shreds in her hands. Just wait until Ino would hear about how she had handled the situation like an adult. If she of course would be found, why did she take it for granted it would happen?  
Her hand patted the pouch she had been given by Orochimaru to store her new weapons in. She had it attached it to the waistline while the kunai holder was tied to her thigh, just like the elder ninjas always had it. She had always imagined the day she would too be wearing a jounin outfit and a forehead protector, but never under these circumstances.  
Looking up at the two men that was walking on each side of her like two high towers linking together a bridge, only she didn't know where that bridge would lead them.  
The two men didn't speak much, they had kept walking during silence for hours and it started to feel in her whole body. The two men's expressions didn't show any signs of exhaustion so she bit together and continued to walk. Suddenly the red haired male stopped and looked directly at Sakura.

"You are dragging your feet."

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to walking this much in a day."

The trio stopped for a break, Sakura saying a silent prayer of gratitude for getting to rest her aching feet and legs.  
"We need to step our pace if we are going to make it there one time." With that Sasori's eyes were set on Sakura again. "I hate making people wait."  
"I'm sorry, I will try to keep up with you, Sasori-san."

"No, your stamina is too weak for that."

Again those eyes scanned her body under silence before he spoke again.

"Spar with me."

"Sasori, I thought you were a man that didn't like keep people waiting, if you plan on spar with he we will definitely be-"

"We won't. I will be finished in less than 2 minutes."

Sakura listened to the red haired male, her eyes widening hearing his statement. What did he have in mind? And in 2 minutes? She wasn't confident in her physical skills, but being looked down on was something she couldn't stand. Jounin or not, she would last beyond those 2 minutes, after all she was one of the best of the girls in her class.  
She looked at Sasori and saw he was dead serious, so she did what she was told and got in position. She didn't get a chance to strike as Sasori was extremely quick, just leaving Sakura to defending herself, and stumbling around. Even if clearly was not his full strength it took a lot to out stand it and keep up with him. It was good as possible for her to try to strike him, only to find herself having to block him again.

"Your footwork is too weak." He commented while she was close to lose her balance when he got a strike to her shin, almost tripping her. Again he landed a hit, sending her down to the ground.  
"Just as I thought, you are an easy target when only relay on defence. Hmfm, how pathetic, I can't see the potential leader can see in you." The redhead turned his gaze over to the other male that had watched the pair with rather amusement. "Orochimaru, your Konoha people is rather disappointing." Konoha people? Wait what did it mean, Orochimaru wasn't from there, or was he? Sakura didn't get a chance to ask since what seemed to be an invisible force pulled her up on her feet. Maybe she had imagined it.

"We are moving forward, this time faster and through tree's."  
"But I can't-"  
"You will." He simply stated, not letting her finish and the trio was soon up in the air landing on a pair of branches. Sakura landed rather clumsy beside the other two, fearing for her own life she would take one wrong step and fall toward her own death.  
Again it was this force that seemed to keep her in place and pulled her forward after the two males as if she was almost floating in the air, just using her feet to push against the thick branches for speed.

It surprised her how it almost felt easier travelling forward like this, yet very frightening. The closest they had got to this in the academy had been talking about the technique itself, never being sent up in high trees to attempt it.

"Sasori-san, I can do it! Just as you said."

"Hmfm, don't get too confident, brat." The male just answered and killed her excitement instantly.

"You are progressing well, Sakura-chan." That dark, raspy voice made Sakura turn her head to the side to see the pale face of Orochimaru watching her. He was rather intimidating with his looks and almost snake alike features and movements, but he was also the one beside Uchiha-san that had been somewhat nice to her.  
"Thank you, Orochimaru-san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Again, Sakura was the one crouching over and holding her stomach while patting. It felt like her whole body was on fire. It was not enough there had been another of hours of travelling, Sasori had pushed her in to another sparring only to find her laying on the ground again, expecting bruises all over her body by tomorrow.  
He had kept pointing out her flaws, barely given her a chance to correct herself to just have to avoid another hit. It wasn't until now when she was sunken down on the ground, resting the feeling of fear from the two elder males returned to her. By now they could have just easily snared her neck and ended her but they had kept going further and even sparred with her or as another would say seeing her, abused her.  
She frowned feeling her sore back pressing down against the grass and stared up at the sky that gone from light blue to a now warm orange as the sun was slowly sinking down. The forest they were staying looked pretty much the same like the one that had surrounded the building they had left in the morning, so she had nothing new to add to her escape plan, neither had she gotten a chance to leave traces.

They had decided they would spend the night here, to continue in the early dawn. It meant it would be her first night spent outdoors, though it didn't feel too spectacular. Even genins got to do missions that contained spending night away from the village outdoors. Despite the thick forest around them the evening was cold, the only heat source was the small fire they had set up. Sakura had remained still on her spot, on her back waiting for sleep to overtake her body. But somehow she managed to stay awake listening to the two males speaking, no one of them showing any interest in sleeping.

"Sasori, I wouldn't imagine you would have such an interest in training the girl."

"I don't. I can't stand such weakness as her, she is lacking in pretty much everything. She is not fitted to be a shinobi."

Those words hit Sakura harder than any of the hits he had earlier landed on her and burned worse than the bruises. She were thankful she was laying in the shadows of the fire so if they looked toward her direction they wouldn't see the tears forcing out of her eyes.  
What was his purpose in sparring then? Provoke himself and then take it out with beating her? She didn't understand, she didn't want to understand these men. That night she dreamt about big flower fields where she ran around without stopping, not even to admire the most beautiful flowers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was woken up while it still was dark and the trio kept moving forward. Sakura held together and didn't complain while traveling on her aching body, everytime she felt like doing so she was reminded by Sasori's words from last night. Would it have mattered if she had shown him she was awake when he said those cruel things? Probably not since the man seemed to have no problems expressing his honest feelings.

Why focus so much on that? She had a plan she would execute, she was a konoha citizen, a carrier of the will of fire, she just had to believe in herself.  
The group stopped in a smaller village where they had breakfast, and waited for whoever they had an appointment with. Sakura glanced over at Sasori which seemed busy in studying a scroll.

"I don't expect you to handle another spar, you are pretty bruised up after last night. Besides, you are not fitted to become a shinobi."

Again those words hit her in her face. What was the 8 years-old in his village like, already great jounins taking on S-missions?! She no longer taught when she threw herself at him with full force. It went faster than her eyes could catch on and was soon pressed down on the ground with the males body on top of her. His fist gathered up her pink hair to press her head down in the dirt while sitting on top of her.  
"I am not in to playing with kids. How pathetic." He grabbed her hair tighter to pull her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"You never learned this in your fancy little ninja academy? Don't mess around with ninjas were abilities you don't have a clue about."

"Sasori, easy on that face, it's there her price tag is." That familiar dark voice made the red haired male ease on her grip on Sakuras hair so she could look up at the who was approaching them. It was Hidan and Kakuzu, Sakura remembered them as the two scary ones for looking as characters from a horror novel.

"Kakuzu, you dick. Mention once you don't think about cash." Kakuzu just glared at the other during silence as they made their way to the other group. Sasori got up from the ground and patted off dust from his coat. Sakura moved to sit up and look up at the males that formed a half circle around her.

It seemed Kakuzu and Hidan had already finished their mission and had at the same time earned in a bounty on someone, whatever that mean Sakura thought while listening further. The group would now together move further to take down a group of low criminals, paid by an even more dangerous group of people to do the dirty job. It felt too unreal for her to take in, those was just words, things you would read about in books about assassinations. Groups making money on committing crimes without a village behind their back. What in the world was these people?

With a big knot in her stomach Sakura tagged along the big group to the gangs hideout, it was located a few miles outside the village. The thought about death walking among them frightened her greatly, the courage she thought she had possessed when trying to strike Sasori was fading for each step they got closer to the location.

The hovel was isolated away from the village and from roads, anything to keep uninvited guests away, probably especially from these people Sakura was surrounded by. They took place in the forest, covered by the greens from the tree and the bushes. The pairs were standing ready on different directions of the house with Sakura standing beside Orochimaru and Sasori. She had been ordered to stay there and remain hidden since she would just be burden that would be unable to defend herself.  
So she remained still on her spot and watched how the four males jumped toward the house in a surprise attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

It went fast, yet it had felt like an eternity. Even if she had remained down on the ground with her eyes shut and covering her ears she had heard the screams of the tugs being cut down by her captors. Some of them had managed to make it outside only to be stabbed down again, with their dead eyes staring in to emptiness. That sight of the death and the demolished bodies had made her throw up her breakfast. Her eyes was burning as tears flowed down her cheeks along with her dripping nose. She tried to suck it in and wipe her eyes, it was not for a shinobi to express emotions on missions. She had to keep it cool, she had known what was coming but the sight was far worse than what she had tried to build up in her mind to mentally prepare herself.  
It was a sight she surely would never forget, but she knew what she had to do.  
Taking a deep breath, she moved forward, step by step, avoiding to look or step on any of the bodies.  
Voices where coming from inside the building, calm ones belonging to her captors, she took it was safe for her to enter. The room she entered was dark, the few windows in there had been covered up by thick fabrics to prevent any insight from outside. The walls that were dark and worn out from standing from many years were covered in splattered blood from more bodies that were over the floor. She had to force her eyes shut to keep her calm and not have her body attempt to empty her already empty stomach. The men, the living ones was in the back of the room, they had noticed her presence in the building but did not paid her bigger attention.  
She dug in her pocket, still feeling the big ball of pyjamas shreds in there. She fished up one of them and let it soundlessly fall to the floor, pushing it with her foot close to the leg of a table standing nearby, hoping it was good to keep out of sight of the men but for anyone else to hopefully notice it.

"Kiddo, missed a big thing in here, we should have kept her inside if she is suppose to stick around, aye?" Hidan nodded over toward Sakura that slowly had made her way closer to the group.

"And let you later explain to leader why we return her in a body bag."

"Oi oi creep master I thought you had spared with her and made her ready for this shit."

"Don't you have a damn ritual to get over with?"

"Pft, damn atheists" Hidan walked out of the building, continuing to mumble curse words about atheists.

"I swear one day I will kill him." Mumbled Kakuzu while counting the bills in his hands. Sasori was busy rolling up a scroll and Orochimaru...was Orochimaru, standing there silent and observed with a vicious grin upon his face.  
Sakura remained in the back, away from the corpse and the others waiting for them to finish up so they could move this really something some people dedicated their lives to, destroying and killing. Criminals or not, surely these too had someone out there who would cry over their death. So she decided to pay respect to their now passed spirits.  
While waiting outside Sakura gathered the few flowers she could find near the house under Hidan's observation and laid them next to the house wall. Clapping her hands together she said a prayer for the dead ones and their loved ones, Sakura was expecting them to have.  
"Hey, kiddo. Get over here." Hidan waved at her to come closer to him. She remembered the others had mentioned something about a ritual so she had made a mental reminder to herself to keep distance from him. But she didn't want to provoke him so she did was she was told and walked over to him, that big scythe was once again on his back but that almost vicious grin could send shivers down anyone's back.  
"Oi, kiddo these dicks had it coming, you know why? Because pain and death is a part of fate, it's just a matter who gets to you first. And we had the great pleasure finishing them off first." Sakura backed away seeing how the males eyes widened in recalling their earlier actions in great pleasure. Luckily the rest of the group came out rejoin and they continued forward, again without Sakura's knowledge about their next destination.

This time it went in a pace Sakura could keep up with and was left alone during their breaks. Another day had soon passed with the sun soon going down again but the group still kept moving.  
A sudden silence laid over the group and they scattered in different direction as kunais flew in their direction. If it weren't for Orochimaru grabbing her, Sakura was sure to have been hit by those kunais. A group of masked shinobi's in grey and black clothing appeared before them, looking just as dangerous as their red and black clothed group despite their hidden faces.  
"Itachi is not among them but the girl they have matches the description of the missing girl."  
They must be Konoha people, those strong adults protecting the hokage. They must have come to her rescue!  
The masked group held their kunais ready to strike, jumping up in the trees again for another hidden attack but this time her captors was ready.

"Sakura! Run away from here!" One of the masked men yelled as he dropped a smoke bomb, and made everyone disappear in a great fog. Sakura tried to run but just found herself stumbling since she could barely see the ground she stood at. But as she saw the fog clear up and the group of the Konoha people taken out she turned around. Hidan held his scythe ready to strike the final one of them. She stopped thinking then and just ran. These were nice people who had come to her rescue, they didn't deserve this pain. She couldn't have them die because of her.

"No don't!"  
She ran in between and held her arms out to shield the masked man. seeing the scythe swinging right in her direction. She saw death approaching her but she just froze on her spot.  
She shut her eyes getting ready to see the light when something captured her and swung her away from the fatal attack. She was set down on the ground softly like nothing had happened, looking up she saw Sasori with threads coming out of his fingers. It wasn't usual threads, they were...chakra! So, all this time, when she had felt she was lead, it had been by his hand. But why, why do such a-  
Her arm stung and she felt the heat of her blood flowing out of her wound spread down her arm. It had gone so fast she hadn't felt it slicing through her clothes and skin the moment she thought death would grab her.

She looked over at the Konoha people, only to find them laying down in a pile on the ground, still like the bodies of the criminals she had earlier seen. She cast a glare up at the men standing around with her eyes filled with tears. Why had they not taken her too instead of leaving her with this crushing feeling in her heart. The pain in the arm seemed to crawl over her body to her chest since it ached badly and for her tears to stream down her cheeks. And then it all went black.


	5. The breakdown

A/N: Long time no see! So I finally got around to post this, it surely took some time. I was hit by a writers block and didn't get anywhere with this story but after giving a try and removing and rewriting some parts over and over before I was satisfied. Actually not fully satisfied with this chapter, I surely picked some really tough characters to write about. But hey it's glad to be back and updating, have a happy reading.

* * *

_Pakkun ran ahead of Kakashir to follow the faint trail of scent that they had been tracking ever since leaving the old temple. The rest of the flock had attempted to track Itachi but only to have to retreat shortly after. The boy was indeed an Uchiha to have managed to mislead ninken with excellent noses and vanish in to thin air._  
_ He stopped when something unpleasant appeared before his vision. Howling out loud to signal to his master he had found something of value, he waited soon feeling the familiar scent approaching._  
_The male that soon appeared by his side, holding on to his porcelain mask in his hand. It had red and black lines drawn on to it forming a cat face, even though it was clear he was more of a dog person. Even with the porcelain mask off, the lower half of his face was covered by a mask made of fabric, just giving away the bridge of his nose and his two colored eyes. The male crouched down taking in the scene before them, his eyes widening of the sight of his slaughtered comrades._  
_But Pakkun could also see that the man had also sensed what Pakkun had called him out for._  
_"Kakashi-"_  
_"Aa." They had both noticed it. Only a skilled nose could detect that there was blood on the scene of a fifth person that was not laying before their eyes. Blood usual held a negative sign but this was a sign of life. Since it was not much blood on the scene it told it was a minor injury so yet it was not a life threat. Hopefully. But they needed to hurry with their tracks yet being fresh. It's scent told them it was from the missing pinknette. They had no time to lose. He dug his nails in to his fist that held those small yellow stripes of fabric that had held a strong scent of the little girl. _  
_"Sakura, she is still alive and out there."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was so tired. Sakura remembered she had ran in between Hidan and the masked Konoha men, and thinking she was staring right in to death. Somehow it seemed like she had made it. She wiggled her fingers, feeling the grass under them, tickling them. It felt cold, a breeze pulling over her, making her body shudder, reminding her of the bruises her body was covered and how sore her back still was.  
Moving her whole arm it gave out such a great pain, making Sakura open up her eyes to see the evening sky filled with stars above her.  
"Ah, she is awake."  
Looking to the side to find the source of the voice she saw the four men in their matching cloaks giving her a short glance before turning their attention away from her to continue on a discussion they had been having before their interruption.  
Looking at the red haired male it reminded her that he had saved her the last second from death's grasp. But she had been injured in her arm...  
She put a hand on the injured area, it stung but it was now stitched up with a black thick thread. Had they really done that to help her? She looked up at the men, trying to see them caring for her, having someone stitching her up like so.  
"I..."  
"You look like crap, go and wash your face since you will drag too much attention to us looking like that."  
Sakura got up on her feet, it took time since her body felt numb after have been still on her back for some time. She walked the few steps down to the river they had settled down beside. Looking down at her own reflection, it was not a pretty sight, thankful for the moonlight not being generous with ligtning up her reflection. Indeed she was covered in dirty and had also obtained scratch marks in her face. Her sweater was cut up where the blade had touched her and was as well covered in dirt. She washed her face and rubbed her wet hands on her clothes to get off the dirt, untying the ribbon from her hair and dipped her whole head down in the water to damp it completely.  
She didn't know for how long she had been out or how far the men had gone since then but she knew for sure that the Konoha men they had encountered early was surely dead by now. But she was stil alive. Why was that?

When returning to the group Sasori threw over a coat to her, with the same pattern of red clouds just as them to her.  
"You have earned it."  
At first she had thought of those red clouds as flowers but now she just saw blood spatter. It was a coat representing death, carrying on the victims blood. She shuddered by the thought of wearing it, painting up herself as a criminal as well.  
The only blood she wanted to be carrying on now was these four men that was around her, but she was smart enough to know in this state it was not possible. Thinking how Sasori had easily crushed her to the ground, like any human crushing a bug under one's foot.  
She was just so tired and frustrated, dragging her feet after herself while trying to keep up with the men. Why was it that she was still alive and breathing. Why was she allowed to walk with them without being hit. She didn't want to see any more, she didn't see any more. Her vision got blurry and her steps felt heavier. Slowly floating away from the conciousness and drifting away. Slowly, slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up she felt she was lying on something soft and she was indoors. The room was too dark for her eyes to take in on her surroundings, she didn't bother about it anyway, she just shut her eyes and continued to sleep.

The second time she woke up it was to the voices in her room, she opened up her eyes to see the room was lit up better this time, seeing the group of people being reunited from the first time she had seen them.  
"She is pretty broken down, aye?"  
"This was expected, and just what we need. Break her down to build up a new foundation. I will take over from here."

"Look at those eyes, she has been broken down completely."  
She heard their words but didn't register them in her head, she just wanted to sleep, she didn't have any more strength left. Her mind drifted off again. She dreamt about death, about men being cut down before her eyes, about their blood splashing up at her clothes and face. She woke up to to the darkness with tears flowing down her eyes. She hadn't cried like this since her first night away from her home.  
"Sakura." She startled and looked around trying to find the source of the voice. While doing so she realized she was no longer in the same room she had woken up in earlier and she was now in a bed. Itachi stepped in closer to her vision and the bed. Sakura took in the full sight of him, the Konoha symbol on his forehead protector that now had a thick line carved across it, seeing he too was dressed in the same cloak as the rest of the group. The older male took a seat down on the bed.  
"It has been really tough for you."  
She didn't make any signs of agreement just sat there quietly, she was too consumed by her own thoughts. She didn't want to admit herself that she was a bit happy of seeing him again, she should despise him just like the rest of them. He didn't care about her, he had left her with these people, probably to be away to kill others. She gathered her hands together to fists, and held them together so tight that they trembled.

"Don't let me interrupt you." She looked up at the man that only looked back at her. He gave permission for her to continue to cry. As much as she wanted to hold it back in his presence his words made her tears come forward once again and she sobbed while he sat there with his back turned to her while listening to the young girls heart wrenching cries until she fell asleep again.  
He felt ashamed for have been feeling a relief of being apart from her, not knowing what horrible sights she had to witness at her age. Even though he outwards didn't express any feelings, he still carried on a heavy burden inside, thinking about Sasuke and his clan. and now Sakura. He could only sympathize with the child for having to see the ugly side of the shinobi life he too had to witness as a child.  
He had heard from the others how their mission had gone and how Sakura desperately had thrown herself between Hidan and the ANBU members in a desperate move to stop him.  
He sighed watching the now sleeping girl, wiping away the left over tears from her cheek. Like he was confident in Sasuke being able to grow strong he would too believe in Sakura and her strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Sakura woke up was Itachi gone and the morning had arrive. She didn't know if it was Itachi or if she had only been awake during night because for once she could see the sun shining in to the room, lighting it up. The room looked similar to the one she had spent her first night with Itachi. Surrounded by creamy coloured walls, a bed with a desk and a chair beside it. Also this time there was food left for her with her equipment laying beside it. The same kind of bento. How she could miss a warm meal but she was too hungry to think about it further and emptied the box without any problems. They had been nice leaving a new sweater for her since the one she was in was still dirty and cut up. Pulling it over her head she sat there with her naked chest and studied her body. Her pale skin, and the black stitches running over her arm, reminding her of her selfless act.

It would probably take some time before she would be able to get rid of those stitches but she didn't mind it. She was more concerned about who had done it. She had passed out shortly after she was injured, and woke up what seemed a shorter time after. Had they managed to get medical help? No, it didn't seem like their style. Perhaps one of them was skilled in medical treatment and easily stitched her up. She felt she had to thank that person but at the same time she felt she didn't owe anyone of them anything, not after what she had witnessed.

She pulled on the new sweater and put her weapons back on, getting ready to leave the room to what she supposed to be another kind of mission with those black and red dressed men again. Not that she felt she should hurry to get ready for their sake but staying in the room for who knows how long didn't feel as tempting. She looked over at her cloak hanging over the chair, reminding her about the blood that had been spilled before her eyes. With a sigh she pulled it on, not wanting to create a big fuss over not carrying the signature cloak, knowing those men had temper that was not to play with.  
She opened up the door and stepped out to what seemed to be some sort of meeting hall, where Sasori was seated with his back toward her. By those wooden arms that was spread out she assumed he was repairing on what seemed to be a doll of some sort.  
Sakura looked around but didn't see his partner nearby. She took a step closer toward him to point out her presence which she was sure he surely had felt earlier. She tried to get a peek over his shoulder to see closer what the doll he worked with looked like when she realized something.

"Where is Orochimaru-san?"

"He won't be with us any longer.

"Why is that?"

"He attacked Itachi."

Sakura's insides froze, these people were even capable of attacking each other. She pictured the fair skinned male in front of her, his grin while praising her. And now he had tried to attack Itachi! And if Sasori had said earlier was true, it was two from the same village. What would Orochimaru get out from it? She knew it was something strange with that man beside his odd appearance.  
"Is Itachi-san alright, where is now?"  
"Outside."  
Without thinking Sakura moved to the direction she assumed was the door leading outside, automatically speeding her steps. Almost throwing herself outside she looked around in panic. Itachi sat there calmly like nothing had happened, looking unharmed. Sakura stumbled over to him and sat down beside him.  
"Sakura."  
"Are you all right?! Sasori-san told me you had been attacked by Orochimaru, why?!"  
Silence was all she got from him, making her frustrated.  
"Where is he now, did he run away?!"  
"I was told he was from Konoha, then why would he attack you?!"  
She felt energy boost up inside of her as if she was waiting to take off the moment Itachi would her the snake.  
Itachi reached his hand, with his finger pointing to her forehead but dropped his hand suddenly as if he realized his own action. Getting up, he finally directed his attention to her.  
"You shouldn't get so fired up about people you truly don't know. If you have taken a liking to me for that Sasuke then I suggest you rethink. I am not him."  
She sat there watching the back of Itachi disappear around the corner and the noises of his steps fade away the further away he got. It was true, she had been too naive. Her whole life she had always needed to have someone to relay on, someone as a guard. Now with Ino not near she had turned to Itachi and imagined it would be all right, seeing her big crush through him. Thinking he would be as cool as she always saw Sasuke as. She let her tears roll down her cheeks as she sat there quietly crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had become afternoon and Sakura had remained on her spot, she had been studying the sky through her tears. The clouds that drifted up there, would they also float over Konoha? The clouds were never in rush but they always went forward getting to their destination that seemed never ending. Sakura tried to make out different figures from the clouds when a familiar voice interrupted her.  
"I would prefer for you to not be outside like this on your own. It attracts too much trouble." That dark voice, she wanted to remember she had heard it earlier. Turning around to see who the owner of the voice was she heard her own breath hitch. She did indeed remember that male, for those purple eyes and the pierced face.  
She remembered the others had called him leader, if his appearance didn't tell he was a leader his eyes sure did. They were filled with power and surely great knowledge too. Sakura followed him inside to the now empty hall and continued through the hallway to another room.  
"Sakura, do you understand the situation you are in?" She remained silent and stared down at her feet. It felt like a wise decision not to speak with that man. He frightened her greatly.  
"I have no intention of killing you determinate what you answer me."  
"...I.."  
She looked up, seeing the male watched her with patience, waiting for her to continue. So she decided to tell him her theory.  
"Well...I know I have somehow been taken away and held in an unknown location, after the incident with those Konoha men I would guess we are still in the land of fire or we have crossed the border, I am not sure since I have been unconscious a lot during these few days."

"You have a sharp mind. Well can you figure out why you are held away from your village?"  
Sakura taught for a while. She had never taught so far herself, she had not had the time to see the motive, she would save it for later, for the adults. The adults she had waited for to come to her rescue.

"...No, I don't see what would make me special."

"Perhaps before you would have the answer of that you should need to know more about the history of the shinobi world."

"Eh?"  
"Go and rest, Sakura. Eat and rest up, I will come by your room tomorrow and speak with you further."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as the pierced leader had said he was by her door in the morning knocking and waiting for her to come with him for lectures in history and politics, and so the process went on for weeks. Some days Sakura didn't receive a knock on the door but instead was left with some scrolls or books to read during the leaders absence. Sakura who naturaly enjoyed learning and taking in new information listened to the leader for hours through the day.  
She was taught about the first and second shinobi wars and Konoha's role in it. The loss of smaller villages to bigger nations and whole clans that had been taken out.  
Even if it came as no surprise to her of the past of war and Konoha's part in her it still saddened her greatly to know about the great loss all five nations had experienced for so many years.

She had lost counts of how many days she had been in capture, but surely it had passed over a month she thought while looking out the window. Today it was raining and the leader had returned to come to lecture her. He had come to speak with her about the third great shinobi war. All these wars had really made Sakura question herself if she really was fitted to be a shinobi. If a war would ever happen again it would be the earlier events she had been a part of a hundred times over.

"You are more quiet than usual."

"I just...why is it that we have to fight in such ways. Why can't there be a better way to negotiate than through war. No one gets happy of it. Not you, not me, not those who start it..."

"I too desire for peace, hence this organizations purpose. We strive for to take control of the balance of the world and from there bring everlasting peace to the world.

"But...back then."

"Sakura, you if someone, coming from Konoha one of the strongest nations should know. You have grown up in a village free from invasions or war. Peace has a price. Do you understand what I mean?"  
She nodded but felt brows drawing themselves together. She didn't want to understand. All these lessons he had given her should have taught her enough of the circle of hate but she didn't want to accept it. Hate gave birth to new hate. Why else had there already had been three great wars taking place.

"It's an endless circle, that's why someone outside has to step in and stir up. We are people here from different nations coming together as an alliance that will lead it, stop the circle."

"So when will it happen?"

"We are talking years. As wars don't happen overnight, peace can not be born like spring come out from winter. That's why you here at this young age is taught now, to grow in to someone that can be a pillar to the bridge of peace."

Even though she could somehow, or more wishing she could see a sense in what he said. But she was kept away from her home, if she had at least been brought there after she had been able to bid farewell to her family and friends. Was the ones who were destined to brig peace cursed to live such a fate? She was loyal to her village, they would surely want the best which would be peace, so why not begin an alliance with them and therefore bring together a bigger force. She didn't feel like starting that discussion with the male, instead she kept her words short.

"I think I still don't quite understand."

He nodded and walked over to the window, looking out at the sky that had become grey for the rain that was falling down.  
"Lets this be enough for the day. You may leave."  
She got up and walked to the door, turning around to look at the leader once more.

"Leader...I don't...I don't know your name."  
"...Pein."

"So, Pein-sensei?

"I prefer just Pein."  
"Well then, see you, Pein!"

With that the girl excused herself from the leader to walk back to her room. She rarely saw the other members, she was sometimes woken up by the noises of them returning late or talking in the big room, but she never bothered to go up or stay awake to listen. Many days had passed and she was a bit ashamed to admit she had sometimes finding herself excited for the next day to see what Pein would teach her next. She had hoped he one day would say he would train her in ninjutsu but she didn't mind listening to his long lessons resolving around the five countries.  
That way she would keep up to her academy studies and not fall behind her classmates.

Walking down the hall with her head lowered, a habit she had obtained she felt a shadow appear over her and a figure standing in her way. She lifted her head to see Itachi looking down at her.  
"Walk with me." Following the older Uchiha outside to the same spot she had met him last time the pair sat down there on the wooden porch. The rain had stopped so not even the sound of raindrops covered up the silence between the pair.  
They sat under silence for a moment before Itachi spoke, pointing toward a tree.  
"Do you see that tree over there?"

Sakura looked to were his finger was pointing and nodded and looked back at the man where eyes were still on the tree.  
"I will teach to walk on it, that is if you are capable of controlling your chakra."  
"But Itachi-san how can I-" She was interrupted by the older Uchiha placing one simple leaf on the top of her head.  
"Now focus all your chakra on that leaf."  
"Iruka-sensei has already had us do that, I can it! Just tell me the basics and I am on to it!"

"Very well, gather chakra at your feet and rush toward the tree, if you are doing it right your feet should hold you up all the way to the top of the tree."

Sakura wasn't confident in her stamina but her mind and chakra control was something she knew she had high skill in, Iruka-sensei had also pointed it out to her that it was her best ability. She stood up and formed her hands in a seal while focusing on her chakra, feeling it gathering around her feet, like small vibrations sending out through both her feet telling her she was ready to go.  
With full force she ran toward the tree looked past the fear of falling down and just got up. One step, two step, three steps. She didn't need to count the steps as she grabbed on to a high branch and swung herself around it, sitting up on it.

"See what do you say about that, Itach-" Looking down she didn't see the male down there any more, had he walked off without her noticing, how disappointing.

"Well done, Sakura, I see some great potential in you." Sakura jumped and clung on to the branch. The sudden voice of the Uchiha was louder than she would have expect for he was sitting above her on another branch, looking down at her.

"So what's next, a really cool jutsu?"

"Hm, it all depends on you but maybe it should wait to tomorrow since it must have taken quite much chakra for you to accomplish this!"

"I wanna try it!"  
Itachi held out a piece of paper toward the younger girl. As her fingers touched it the paper instant got damp something that frightened the girl which made her drop the paper.

How rare for a Konoha shinobi to posses the water element, Itachi taught.  
But then of course, a flower need water to be able to grow.


	6. Water

**A/N: Oh yes, this one got published a lot faster than last chapter *patting my own shoulder*. As usual, thank you from the bottom of my heart for choosing to read, follow favourite and review The emerald shadow. It's truly inspiring to know there is a bunch of people out there that actually enjoy reading this.**

* * *

So after mastering the tree climbing exercise Sakura's new task was to master the water element she now knew she possessed. While Itachi had advised her to focus on more basic ninjutsu she was stubborn to be able to master a water jutsu. She imagined the looks of her senseis faces when she would soak them in a water release.  
But where she was standing now it was impossible. She had decided to follow Itachi's advice and practice her ninjutsu. In a short time she could produce identical clones without overusing chakra. Though with the clones vanishing away in a poof of smoke she would again be left with the same irritation. These last few weeks she had been on her own most of the time, not leaving her room more than she felt she had to. Of course there had always been someone in the house as a guard, she could hear their steps through the hall outside her door, hearing scrambles or other noises indicating she wasn't alone.  
When she was alone as a child before meeting Ino, Sakura would fill out her loneliness with reading books. She supposed it was from there she was inspired to become a shinobi and her nickname forehead girl. She had spent her first lonely days reading the books that were in her room. Then re-reading them. When trying to read them a third time she had ended up laying on the floor moaning in annoyance.  
Thinking back on Itachi's words, that a Konoha shinobi would probably have it much harder mastering the water element without any water source nearby, unless you weren't the second hokage.  
Thinking what she taught was logically, Sakura would try practice her nature element while taking baths but it didn't last long until someone would be banging on the door, threatening to break down the whole bathroom if she didn't get out of there in 2 minutes.  
She felt so limited, and it frustrated her. Being barely allowed outdoors limited her physical training greatly.

Days like this when it was raining and neither Pein or Itachi not there to come get her made her feel more lonely than ever. Some days when she had not had lessons and the group assembled, Sakura would sit in the meeting hall with them, if not listening to some their stories she would sit in the background reading. Once she had even been offered to play cards with them but Kakuzu had said it was a bad idea since she didn't have any money to bet, not even a bounty to collect from her so she had remained sitting in the background and watched the male played a set of cards while drinking sake. But today it was quiet, no card games, no scary stories. Not even Hidan's curses could be heard through the house.  
It had been so quiet she almost suspected the whole house was empty. Though she was pretty sure it wasn't. Up until recently she had never been alone so she doubted she was it now. Besides, she didn't have any plans to run away. She had dropped her escape plan some time ago.  
She knew better than that, besides she was waiting for Pein. She yet had to ask him about the possibility for her to get to return to Konoha, at least for the academy graduation, after that she could get her own forehead protector to wear proudly and then she would officially be a ninja, ready to take on her mission of peace. It felt like it wasn't a possibility, but if she would practice hard then maybe he would allow her.  
Actually, she had so many questions for him but she yet had to dare to ask him.

Being 'alone' like this left her time to take a long bath in peace. She grabbed her towel and made her way toward the bathroom. She stopped in the big hall and looked around. Indeed the room was empty but she could feel it, like a shiver running down her spine. She wasn't alone.  
"HELLO!" A figure with an orange spiral mask appeared up from the ground right in front of her face. Being startled by the persons sudden appearance, Sakura did what felt natural in such a situation. She screamed. The person got startled by her high squeal, covering his own ears while letting out his own startled noise.  
Sakura saw it as a chance, reaching her hand down to her leg to grab a kunai.  
She cursed under her breath for being so naive on walking around the house unarmed she instead tried to launch a kick toward the masked stranger only to have her leg slip through the male's body and having her lose her balance and fall through the male and down in the floor.  
"Ah, I'm sorry! We haven't met before, have we? I'm Tobi, lets be friends!"  
Sakura glanced up at the male, realized he didn't have a cloak. Who was this man? She sat up and rubbed the side of her face that had hit the floor.  
"I'm-"  
"Dango!"  
"Huh?"  
"The pink hair and your green eyes, just like dango, oh the cravings!"  
Sakura raised an eyebrow while staring at the man, was he really someone that knew people like Pein. The way he spoke made Sakura doubt it greatly. She got up on her feet again, standing ready to strike the other again.  
"Ano, ehum...State your purpose!" She grinned feeling confident pulling a line she expected Pein would have said if he was in her position.  
"Purpose...Bahaha you are funny, Dango-chan!"  
"Dango-chan?! Don't joke around with me, I am a real shinobi you...you dickface!"  
She found herself blushing for using such a word she had heard Hidan using countless times to insult the others. If her parents or Iruka-sensei had heard her now she would have been in great trouble. But the masked man just laughed more hearing her.  
"Well, Zetsu-san told me to keep an eye on you, hey hey maybe that will make me an akatsuki member too?"  
Zetsu, Sakura remembered that man, his appearance made her uncomfortable and so she had kept her distance from that man. But since this Tobi guy knew of both Zetsu and Pein and most of all Akatsuki should make him trustworthy.  
"Fine, Tobi-san I suppose I can trust you. Do you know when leader or any of the other returns here?"  
"Nope, no clue only I was to stick around here."  
"Well...I am to take a bath."  
Sakura turned on her heel to walk to the bathroom, hearing the masked man call after her.  
"Okay, Dango-chan, I will keep a watch from any nearby perverts!"

Sakura let out a sigh after closing the bathroom door behind her back, leaning against the wood. What did Pein have in mind with surrounding himself with such people. Though he had been able to avoid Sakuras kick in such a strange way. She made a mental note to remember to ask Pein about that Tobi guy.  
Sakura had remained in the bath until the water had turned cold and her fingers skin had got all soft and wrinkled. It was nice for a change to take a long bath without any practice involved or anyone disturbing her. Tobi had been quiet all the time, which had almost worried her. Though rather that than have him shout outside the door or any other crazy thing she could imagine him doing.  
She had returned to her room, declined the offer to hang out with the man and had instead laid in her bed while thinking. For a long time she had started to wonder if this perhaphs was wrong. She remember in academy getting to know about missing ninjas and rouge ninjas. Ninjas betraying their own village. When Sakura had asked Pein about he had told her that all the members of Akatsukis had cut their bonds with their village, since this was not a matter of which village would get the biggest piece of the cake. This was a matter for the whole world. And since she yet was not even a genin she couldn't be classified as either a missing-nin or a rougue ninja. She had to believe in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
_  
Kakashi mentally cursed while leaving the hokage building. After the discovery of the dead ANBU members, he had sent Pakkun with a report to the hokage and continued on forward himself only to be stopped by a message form the hokage ordering him and the rest of the search squad to return. _  
_Even though new search squads had been sent to search for her further there had been no signs of the missing girl. Weeks had passed since then and the final decision regarding the girl had just been made._  
_"Kakashi, I understand your feelings but also we have seen their capability with the ANBU taken out. I don't like to admit it but I think for now we have to think of Sakura as dead. You said it yourself, that her blood was on the scene."_  
_But her body. Her body wasn't there, there was no blood trace that could hint of where her body could have been dumped. What could the akatsuki possibly need from the body of an 8-year old?_  
_He thought of the face of the smiling pink haired girl in the photo he had been given at the start of the mission._  
_Haruno Sakura, 8-year old. Possibly been abducted from her room during night time. No signs of struggles or any items were missing from the room. _  
_The bed was made up, ready for the girl to go and sleep in, the parents had mentioned the girl had been in her pyjamas and told them both good night before going to her room. __And when they had got no response from the girl in the morning they had entered her room to find an empty bed and an open window. _  
_Since the family was a civilian one it's still unclear to the motive behind the abduction but that had not left the parents any less affected by their missing daughter. And now they were to be informed that their daughter was most likely dead._  
_Just like the blossom she shared her name with, her life span had been as short as fragile. It wasn't fair._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A knock on the door slowly pulled her out of her slumber. She opened up her eyes to see her room was covered in darkness, so it was yet not morning. She glanced over at the door, making a face by just the thought of the masked man standing on the other side of it. No way, she would accompany him, if he was scared of the darkness it was his loss. She laid her head down again and was to shut her eyes when another knock was made. Her annoyance growing got up from the bed, pulling up the door shouting a lecture at the male.  
"What is it now, dickface?! Scared to the darkness are we-"  
Staring down at her was not the masked man but the pierced leader. He didn't move a muscle just looked down at the girl with his usual neutral expression.  
"Pein-sama! I-I am sorry I thought it was Tobi and I..." She felt her cheeks was burning from having the pierced leader caught her using such vulgar language and with her bedhead.  
"Get prepared, we are leaving this place now."  
"What, I, uhm-"  
"I will wait outside." And with that the male had closed the door and left a still flushed and now confused Sakura. She had not seen the male in weeks and when he finally he returns is to rush her off to a new location, not even a hello. She made a face of annoyance of the lack of acknowledge from her master.  
She gathered together the few items she had and was ready to leave when her comb dropped to the floor. She couldn't help but smile seeing the silver comb glimmering on the floor. It had been laying on her desk along with a new set of clothes after she accidentally had uttered during her lessons with Pein about her tangled hair and how her fingers were no good as a brush. She ran the comb through her hair, undoing any tangles and smoothing out the mess her sleep had left.  
With that done she looked decent enough to travel by the pierced leaders side, she headed outside to the porch to await the leader.  
No Pein was waiting there for her but a male with identical haircolor as the pierced leader was standing there. The males hair was much longer though, reaching down over his back.  
If it wasn't scary enough the male also had piercings over his face and those purple eyes. "I thought Pein would be here..."  
"He went ahead, you are travelling with me."  
"Aah..." The girl nodded and pulled on her rain coat since the rain didn't seem to have any plans on ending soon. And with that she followed the male as they set off, unlike last time it was much more easier now to keep up with the male and sprint through the trees, thanking her many weeks of training her body.  
But she still noticed the male held back to move in the same pace as the girl. He was much more quiet than Pein, he hadn't said a single word since they had moved out, not even telling her his name. With the darkness surrounding them and the rainy sky above them it was hard to guess where their next location would be.  
"Uhm, where exactly are we heading?"  
"Amegakure."  
She remembered that village, it had become a battlefield for the Iwa and Konoha during the third shinobi war. Ever since then the village had been closed to the outside world and no one longer knew much about it. Why would they go there? She couldn't possibly think of any good reason to be going there, at least not for her to tag along for.  
If the village name had a literal meaning it also meant they were going to spend more days with the rain pouring down. Sakura was longing for some sunshine.

Amegakure was built on high buildings surrounding the smaller village, closing it in further than it already had from the outside world. Though their greater purpse was probably not hold out outsiders but to stand against possible submersions. The nearby seas wave danced upon the surface as it was welcoming Sakura and her escort. Sakura watched it with fascination since she had never seen the sea before, Konoha had a few lakes nearby but not a sea what she knew of.  
She wondered if it was warm here during the summers, if it was possible to go to the beach then.  
Maybe the villagers had grown so used to the water surrounding them that it was not an attractive attraction but Sakuras mind almost wandered off by the thought of purchasing a cute swimsuit and visiting the beach.  
But wait, why was she thinking such thoughts, why did she imagine herself having fun especially with things outside shinobi training and teaching. No, there wouldn't be time for such kids stuff, she would hopefully pick up her lessons with Pein again. But it did surprise her that they were heading to this village, was it's history that had brought them her for Sakura to be able to see for herself the damage that still, over 10 years had inflicted on the village.  
She could see it in the villagers eyes, despite being in her cloak with her hood over her head she could see how they watched her as their senses could smell an outsider. Eyes flickering, looking carefully, making sure to not make any eye contact with her.  
She couldn't blame them, recalling Pein's story about many innocent civilians getting between Iwa and Konoha's conflict and spilling the ground red with their blood.  
Thankful for not having a forehead protector with her village symbol to show them, yet she couldn't imagine those paranoid people to have a blood lust. It was maybe that she was brought here for, to build on a new platform for this village future, a blooming platform for a future that just wouldn't contain rain.

"We have arrived." Sakura looked up from her thoughts, noticing they had entered an area that was closed in from the rain and was empty on people. Just like the rest of the buildings in this village this one was also made out of stone and iron.  
The male walked further with Sakura in his follow, climbing stairs before they reached the floor that had some kind of home feeling to it, comparing to the rest of the stone cold building. The walls were of stone but had oiled lamped lined up along it to light up their way.  
Following the hallway the male took off to the right leading down another hallway in a matching style, opening a door on the side, stepping to the side to let Sakura enter the room before him.  
Her eyed widened upon taking in the sight of what she supposed was to be her new room.  
The stone floor, the bed by just sight looked more fluffier and more comfortable than her old one. The desk that looked more fancier than the last one she had used. In the corner was a drawer, a place where she finally would be able to store her clothes and items in. Looking over her shoulder she found herself being alone so she stepped in to the room and closed the door behind herself. She dropped off her bag to the floor and studied every detail to the room even closer. She pulled away the grey covers from the window to see the rainy sky that would be her new sight to see every morning when waking up.  
She sat down on the bed, sinking down in it, her softest bed she had yet laid down in. She shut her eyes and listened to the rain hitting the window frame outside for a while.

A knock on the door woke her up from slumber she had unintentionally entered, getting her up from the bed to open the door for Pein who was waiting on the other side. He held out an envelope for her that felt heavy in her hands.  
"For clothes, food and any other necessaries you might need."  
"I'm...I'm allowed to be outside? On my own?"  
"Yes, you may be out on your own."

"Thank you Pein-sama!" The girl smiled at the male warmly who had never once returned one of those heart warming smiles, he simply walked off while the girl hurried to pull on her rain coat and rush down the stairs and outside. It was yet not dark outside though the ever rainy sky kept a grey curtain over the sky. Sakura walked down the road they had earlier passed. Earlier she had counted the money she had been given from the leader, it was more than enough to cover for a new set of clothes, so she decided she would look for more. Maybe the raining village had some great foods to offer or special weapons made here, it was hard to pick what she would look for first. She decided to go for clothes and found down the street a woman's cloth store. The shop staff found amusing for such a young girl to be on her own in the store but did guide her to the petite sizes that would fit Sakura the best, in worse she would grow in to them soon.  
Out of fun she tried to try on a dress but the moment she saw herself in the mirror she regretted it badly. Her figure lacked the form to fill out the dress that looked like a big tent over her body. Sure she was yet not even 10 yet so it was natural she was lacking shape yet she couldn't help but be disturbed by it. She ended up buying enough of clothes to fill up two bags with everything from new pants to a crimson red ribbon, replacing her blue one she had made herself. With her new clothes bought she decided to call it a day and pay a nearby restaurant a visit for a hot meal. It had been so long since she had tasted a warm cooked meal so she decided to order both grilled fish and a fish soup as a side dish. Sitting down she removed her raincloak and exposing her pink hair to the other restaurant customers. She could sense the eyes staring at her and catching the whispers between the tables.  
_"Is that her real hair?"_  
_"Can't be from her, can she, I have never seen any pink haired girls around here."_  
_"But why would she be here all alone?"_  
_"How can a little girl be carrying so much money on her own?"_  
_"Her hair is like candy, wonder if it's edible too, he he he!"_  
She didn't bother about it and tried to enjoy her meal to the fullest, she wanted to get back before it got too dark outside, or else she would maybe get lost on her way back.  
Back outside she pulled the hood over head and walked the same road back toward her new home. On the way back she dropped by a store to buy mochi and fresh fruits. Just what she needed to build up a strong body, besides she had been missing the sweet taste of both fruits and mochi. It would be a pleasant stay here.  
Returning to the building that still appeared empty, only her steps echoing through the building while she made her way up the stairs. It was a shame Pein nor the the male she had arrived here with was not in sight or had pointed out their rooms, Sakura wanted to offer a share of her sweets with them but since she didn't feel like knocking doors and wandering around on the floor on her own she made it back to her room and unpacked her items and got ready for a bath. The warm water relaxed her body and muscles, reminding her she had been awake since the middle of the night. It was not far away she slumbered in the bath but her thoughts kept her awake. She felt lonely, despite she had been outside surrounded by rain villagers. They didn't know  
her more than a kid with a strange hair colour.  
She admitted to herself she was a bit disappointed that Pein had not joined her on her scroll in the town, make up for the time he had been away. No, that was selfish of her, a leader like him can't spend time babysitting her. He was confident in Sakura, letting her go on herself, she shouldn't ask more from him. She couldn't remember the last time seeing Itachi either. The gap between the two of them was too huge for Sakura to be able to join him on any trips or missions.  
She had to hurry up and become stronger to be worthy enough to be by his side. Like Konan. Konan had as good as never spoken with Sakura but it didn't stop Sakura from admiring her. That blue hair, those velvet eyes, and her spot beside Pein. How she wished she would grow to become just as beautiful as her senior. She knew age wouldn't change her childish hair colour or her eye colour but she wish she too would mature to a beautiful and striking woman that could stop a man with just a single glance.

After the bath Sakura changed to her new clothes, finally in clothes that were of a different shade than dark blue and black. Her shredded pyjamas had been replaced with a nightgown. It was white with a pink ribbon across her chest. Stepping out of the bathroom she realized how cold the building was with being only dressed in her thing gown. She was about to enter her own room when she heard voices coming down the hall. She couldn't help but tip on her toes toward the source of the voices.  
It was not nice to eavesdrop but it was not her intention, she just wanted to see who it was, and excuse herself that she was just exploring the house. Getting closer she could hear Pein and Konan having a discussion.  
"...So that means all preparations are ready then. But are you really sure this is the correct way?"  
"Konan, I have told you already. Next is to start prepare the capture of the bijuus. It too will take a long time, since the extraction will be our weak point."  
Bijuu? Sakura had never heard that word before, but it seemed like something really important. So important that Sakura was not to know about it. If she would just go back to her room and pretend she didn't know it would all-  
"Sakura." She stepped out around the corner to show herself to the two that had stopped their discussion to look at her.  
"I-I am sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I-I just heard your voices and I thought-"  
"I will walk you back to your room."  
Sakura nodded and followed the man with her head lowered in shame. She was beyond ashamed for being caught doing something so disrespectful. The pair entered her room that was lit up by the oil lamp by her night stand. The male stood with his back to her while looking out through the window. After a short silence with watching the man's back Sakura finally spoke.  
"Are you angry with me."  
"Sakura, starting from tomorrow, you will be under Konans order. You shall follow her orders as you have followed mine."  
He really was angry with her, he couldn't even look at her not even bother scolding her, and now leaving her in someone else's responsibility.  
"So you really are angry with me! You no longer wish to see me. I promise my recent actions is not the real me, simply impulses, no not that, careless acts-"  
"Sakura. I have other duties to attend to, therefore I will spend less time with you. I hold no grudges against you or think of you as a less person. You are after all my attendant."  
His attendant, never before had he ever called her that. It meant so much to her to be called something so honourable. The male turned around to face and looking at her with a grin.  
Sakura felt her cheeks were turning warm, causing her to look away from him.  
"I think highly of you, Sakura."  
"Thank you, Pein-sama. I won't disappoint you or Konan-san."  
With that said the male left the girl to sleep. She had forgotten about asking him about the word bijuu but it didn't matter any more.  
She was no longer just the ordinary Haruno Sakura, from a civilian family becoming a ninja. She was Sakura the attendant of Pein.

The amegakure duo stood outside the pinknettes room, she was since a long time back asleep and the night had greeted them but the two had no plans to sleep yet.  
"I still have my doubts."  
"You have good instincts. Besides, you too are a female."  
That made the female chuckle. "Never, have you based a decision regarding me on my gender." The male gave a small chuckle in return before walking off. He had already said what needed to be said.  
The blue haired kunoichi. She soundlessly opened up the door to the younger girls room, studying the small sleeping figure. She had never considered herself to be of teacher material nor a leader figure but since this was his wishes she would do it whole heartly.

* * *

A/N: So decided to end it here, I'm sorry if this one lacked a bit of action but I do promise it will be much more in the next chapter. So get ready for action and time skip!


End file.
